Spectacular
Biography Early Life Tiffany Michaels was born in San Francisco, California roughly twelve years before the Chrell Invasion. When the Invasion happened, she was was forced to flee her home and was taken in by S.H.I.E.L.D. From a young age, she has been a fighter and soldier, and that's her outlook on life, that life is nothing but one battle after the next. Her entire family was killed during the Chrell Invasion and she turned towards Dominic Smith as a surrogate father. When the Invasion was over, she expressed an interest in joining S.H.I.E.L.D. as an operative. Nick Fury was against this, as she was still too young to be doing anything in S.H.I.E.L.D. When she turned eighteen though, he didn't have much of an argument anymore, and she was accepted into the ranks of S.H.I.E.L.D. He did his best to put her through the most grueling tests possible. This was for two purposes. The first was to try to force her to flunk out, to get her to realize that this life was not for her. The other was so that if she passed, she would be the very best at what she could do. When she passed all of the tests with flying colors, it was decided that she would have an experiment done to her in order to give her superpowers. The experiment was a success, and she was given a bevy of powers. Fury realized that she had done everything that he had asked her to do, and he couldn't stop her from being in the field, since they needed her. When she was in her very early twenties, Tiffany was introduced to the rest of the team that Fury was putting together: Gabrielle Myers, Christian Sommers, Katherine Ansley, Charles Miller, and Captain America, Derek Sheppard, as well as one of the head doctors of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the medical officer of the team, Mary Sommers, Christian's sister, and Derek's fiance. She was instantly attracted to Derek, but knew better than to impose herself on the relationship that he had with Mary. Initially difficult, the team soon found their chemistry, and Tiffany and Gabrielle became roommates. More Coming Soon Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' Spectacular was gifted superhuman strength and is able to lift close to sixty tons. When she uses her other powers to absorb energy, her strength is increased so that she can lift much more. The exact limit of her strength is currently unknown *'Superhuman Stamina:' Spectacular's unique physical makeup produces less fatigue toxins, allowing her to exert herself for far longer than even the hardiest of humans. Again, her ability to absord energy makes the exact length of time that she can remain in a fight unknown *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of her body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. Spectacular is capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, great impact forces, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. While channeling the energy she has absorbed, her body's resilience is extended to an even greater degree, even allowing her to survive in the vacuum of space. However, even her great durability, one of the greatest of all the heroes and villains pales in comparison to the durability of Emma Stevens. *'Superhuman Agility:' Spectacular's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Her reflexes are heightened in a similar manner and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Flight:' Spectacular is capable of propelling herself through the air at tremendous speeds. She is capable of reaching speeds of Mach 4 *'Energy Absorption And Projection:' Spectacular's body is capable of absorbing various types of energy that she uses to enhance herself with. She can project the energy as well, but only after she's absorbed it. Category: MirrodinCategory: Females (WH)Category: Mirrodin (WoH)